Tales of the Silver Marches
Tales of the Silver Marches (TSM) is a persistent world module. Originally from 2001, the server was rebuilt from the ground up with new quests, a new experience point system, subraces, crafting, and many other additions in 2009. It is a server vault system, and it is up 24/7 with downtime for maintenance, and updates every week or two. TSM is a roleplay server, not one where the main goal is character level advancement. As such, it fosters a strong player community. DMs play often, and have many tools at their disposal for creating quests in-game. DM interaction occurs very frequently, usually in the form of possessing creatures or non-player characters — not as 'gods' or 'supreme beings'. TSM's DM philosophy is to roleplay along with other players, instead of acting as deities that must be worshipped. The server is always welcoming to new players (roleplayers), scripters, and builders. Introduction The server recreates the Silver Marches area of Faerûn. This white, dangerous land falls between Silverymoon to the far east and the Lurkwood to the west. To the north lie the hordes of King Obould himself while to the south is the growing horde of giants and trolls swarming over the war-torn city of Nesme. Players are invited to join the rest of the heroes to either push back the growing evil, or even join it from the shadows. Who will stand in defense of the Lady Alustriel and her dreams, stand for the citizens side by side with the Argent Legion, the Knights in Silver, and the Spellguard? What elf will refind their home among their kin in the Moonvines, what dwarf shall stand next to his fellow stouts against the Many-Arrows Orcs in defense of Mithrall Hall? Or the proud Riders of Nesme in pushing back the trolls? And who will pull the spires of the Silver Marches down for benefit and personal gain? Subraces TSM supports subraces in the form of a first, second, third and fourth tier base. The standard races are first tier and open to all. All subraces are complete with favored classes, ability modifiers, bonus feats, and effective character level adjustments. First tier *Dwarf: gold dwarf, shield dwarf *Elf: wild elf, moon elf, sun elf, wood elf *Gnome: forest gnome, rock gnome *Halfling: lightfoot halfling, strongheart halfling There are currently no first tier subraces available for members of the half-elf, half-orc, and human races. Second tier Only one second tier subrace is allowed per player. The staff must be made aware of this or it will be deleted. Once the player decides on this it will be added to their tracking thread and CD key. *Dwarf: duergar *Gnome: svirfneblin/deep gnome, pixie, brownie *Human: aasimar, tiefling, air genasi, earth genasi, water genasi, fire genasi Third and fourth tier Third tier subraces are very rare and as such only five will ever be allowed on the server at once. Players who wish to seek approval to play one of these subraces must have been on the forums for six months, and have been an active part of the community for the application to be taken under consideration. Fourth tier as well is only on staff approval, but only one or two will ever be allowed at a time. Until the current two are dead, no more will be allowed. If a player with a character of a fourth tier subrace leaves the server, the spot will open back up as a character that can be chosen. This means that if they have not been around longer than three months without letting the staff know, the character will be presumed dead and deleted, and the spot will open back up. As with third tier subraces, a player must have been playing for six months and have been an active part of both the forum and playing communities for an application to be taken under consideration. Base classes Most of the barbarians of the north are of Uthgardt blood. Although most Uthgardt are human, it is not unheard of for a young barbarian of the tribes to come forth who bears the blood of orcs or elves in him. Half-orc barbarians may also come from one of the various orc tribes of the region. Wood elven and some half-elven barbarians tend to come from the deeps of the High Forest. Most folk scoff at the idea of halfling or gnomish barbarians, but rumors of barbaric dwarves deep within the mountains of the Spine of the World are too numerous and similar to completely discount. Barbarians in natural surroundings receive a chance to know an area when they first enter it due to their close ties to natural surrounding areas. In many ways, Silverymoon is the City of bards. There is a vast profusion of bards and bardic traditions to be found here, from the warrior-skalds of the Northmen to the finely perfumed operaic performers in the Sembian tradition. All of the races have their own bardic traditions. Elven harpists and spellsingers, dwarven chanters, halfling whistlers, gnomish pipers, and half-orc battle-dirgists are all found here mingling with bards of every stripe. Cleric is a preferred class of Silverymoon. Although there is an extensive list of deities that can be worshipped in the module, there are several deities represented in the module: Auril, Chauntea, Corellon, Eilistraee, Eldath, Istishia, Lathander, Lurue, Mielikki, Milil, Mystra, Oghma, Selune, Shaundakul, Silvanus, Tempus, The Red Knight, Torm, Tymora, Waukeen, and Yondalla all have temples of their own. A brave, or very unlucky band of adventurers can even stumble upon a temple to Kanchelsis or Baphomet where they would never suspect it. By the High Mage's Edict of Faith, no church may operate within Silverymoon that seeks to discredit or disrupt another. Furthermore, no temple exists that harms others as part of its sacred rites. The patron goddesses of Silverymoon are Mielikki, Lurue (who is worshipped in Mielikki's groves and from whom the city of Silverymoon and the nation of Luruar both gain their names), Mystra, Selûne and Sehanine Moonbow (of the elven Seldarine pantheon). Silverymoon also has temples dedicated to Helm, Ilmater, Milil and Oghma, Shiallia, Silvanus, Sune, Tymora, the dwarven Mordinsamman and the rest of the elven Seldarine. The Lords of the Golden Hills (gnomish pantheon) and Yondalla's Children (the halfling pantheon) are also well-represented in the homes and shrines of their respective folk. There are also rumors of Dark Ladies who celebrate their goddess, Eilistraee, under the moonlight in the wilds around the Moonwood. Surrounded as it is by some of the oldest forests on Faerûn, it is only natural that Silverymoon should produce those folk who find their inspiration and hope in nature and its gods. The close ties with nature allow many to come to the realization that a form is but a form, and many learn to control the ability to any animal form they see. Life is dangerous in the North. Even in the Gem of the North, no one is unaware of the dangers that lie just beyond the protection of the walls and the High Mage's watchful eye. Many Silveraen learn the arts of battle in order to protect themselves from those dangers. These individuals (fighters) often make a living from what they have learned, whether as caravan guards, city guards or adventurers. The miles of open wilderness and many hidden valleys and forest glens around Silverymoon provide ample space for monks of all kinds, from the reclusive Clan of the Inner Spirit to the wandering monks of the Earthen Fist. Holly Hamlet is defended by the monks of the Hin Fist, who are represented there through their monastery, and even Silverymoon itself may reveal an enclave of the Shining Hand to the watchful eye. Wherever danger threatens the lives of ordinary people daily, paladins are likely to crop up. Silverymoon is no different. Paladins of Helm are arguably the most common in the city, though any of the appropriately aligned gods may count a paladin or two among their followers and servants. The North is a dangerous place, as any Silveraen can tell you. For most folk, these dangers are a nebulous "other"; most people simply know that there are hazards beyond the walls and in the wilds. Rangers, however, know these dangers intimately. Indeed, they seek them out, seeking to lessen the danger that the average person faces when traveling the backroads of the North. Most rangers of the area have a special enmity with the multitude of orcs that infest the Silver Marches. Recently many of them have been studying the habits of giants and shapeshifters in addition, due to the recent immigration of such creatures to the Moonwood and the Evermoors. The laws of Silverymoon are very strict when it comes to theft; therefore rogues that stay in the area must be very careful when plying their trade. Silveraen work very hard for what they have and there is little sympathy for those who would seek to deprive them of it. As a result, many rogues in Silverymoon are not burglars, but professional adventurers, scouts, guides (in the city or out of it) and con men. Though it is not unheard of for those of such a profession to know their victims, and perhaps even gain entrance in their own home. The sorcerers of Silverymoon have integrated well into the academic atmosphere that seems to pervade the arcane community of the city. Indeed, the Lady's College, part of the University of Silverymoon, boasts an extraordinary number of sorcerers among its students. Rather than the standard arcane memorization and other academics favored by the other parts of the university, the Lady's College assists sorcerers in exploring their own innate links to the Weave, teaching them mastery of the self while giving them a community of like individuals from which to learn. To many people outside of the Silver Marches, the city of Silverymoon is a city of wizards. Though it has a long tradition of bardcraft, it is the powerful and mysterious magic of the city that impresses most commoners and nobles alike. In recent times the Lady Hope Alustriel, herself a wizard of great power, founded the University of Silverymoon, further solidifying the city's image as a capitol of the arcane arts. Combining all of the city's schools of magic into a single, unified institution, her goal was to further the studies of magic and to provide a broader and more complete base of learning than any other such establishment on Faerûn. It would appear that, outside of perhaps Thay or Halruaa, she may do just that. The famous Wards of Silverymoon are a result of this, and no magic with harmful intent can ever be cast, unless one finds a way to surpass the wards. By lawful means of joining the Spellguard, or illegal means which too are very possible, if one knows where to look. Prestige classes The combined martial skill of archery and mystical art of the Weave is currently open to only those with blood of the elder race of elves. Word of trainers hidden within the Moonwood have been spoken of in hushed whispers, but even the most ungainly half-elf has the knowledge hidden in his very blood to come out with practice and desire to improve. In elven societies, arcane archers are generally regarded as 'knights' of a more contemporary sort, and they are expected to act like it too. It is a prestige class that brings with it some measure of social standing, respect and responsibility, among the elven people. While the assassin class is not a requirement of any that wishes to line their purse in trade for the blood of others, those that do have this class have generally been professionally trained. While even the most mindless and bloodthirsty warrior can claim to be an assassin, a true assassin is never known until the dagger is buried from the shadows and then such a person is only known by the victim. The blackguard is an anti-paladin, an unholy warrior dedicated to the belief and ideals of their unholy god with the same level of fanaticism as their holy counterpart. Anyone meeting the requirements and being of suitable faith can take this prestige class, as it is one of those that no amount of training can grant. Rather, it is all about faith. Do note that the Dungeon Master Guide's ruling on paladins being able to trade paladin levels for blackguard levels holds true here as well on a case by case basis. Should any paladin desire to move their character in this direction, the DM team will be happy to help you write up a story of your downfall and change with you. While originally described as champion of Torm, the champion of (deity) class will be used for a holy warrior similar to a paladin, but with more of a martial direction rather than the leadership fanaticism of a paladin. While a paladin will be seen as more of a holy knight holding an status within the church, the champion is simply seen as a common warrior with strong religious ties and desire to serve. Training can be roleplayed at any appropriate temple. Those affected by their dragon blood (dragon disciples) fall into two realms — some feel their change is a curse, while others feel it is a blessing. Whichever a player chooses is dependent upon their history and choice, but both will be generally feared and distrusted by the common townsfolk. While such "improvements" may be a blessing to the one changing, others will see them simply as a mutation of a greatly feared monster. There are 18 included dragon disciple variants, each restricted to PCs of a given alignment. These are * lawful good: gold, silver; * lawful neutral: amethyst, emerald; * lawful evil: blue, green; * neutral good: bronze, ruby; * true neutral: mist, prismatic; * neutral evil: black, obsidian; * chaotic good: brass, copper; * chaotic neutral: deep, shadow; * chaotic evil: red, white. The defenders of the dwarven hearth are held to the same level of honor and esteem as paladins among humans or arcane archers among the elven community. Dwarven defenders are the immovable stone that stands between the hordes of King Obould, drow shadows flowing from Menzoberranzen and even the trolls and giants who have overrun Nesme. Generally approved and trained through the Mithral Hall and Deepward Keep, it is not uncommon for defenders to travel from other dwarven communities such as Citadel Adbar to test their mettle. Defenders are automatically considered revered warriors by their kin, and are fully expected to both answer to their respective orders and to live up to their responsibilities as living icons of dwarven pride, might and loyalty to kin. With the growing evil, Alustriel has worked hard to support the hidden force for good of the Harpers. While not generally known, there has been word of a growing Harper organization within the Silver Marches, but as of now, this is only a rumor. Of course the training and secrecy of the Harpers require that knowledge of their existence to be only a rumor. The inquisitive pale masters have very little known presence in the Marches. While their reasons for choosing this line of study are as unique and personal as their own history, they are seldom seen with acceptance (once known) by the general population. Whether their reasons are evil or simply misguided, the dangerous outcome of their studies is feared by all the holy community and as such openly opposed. The famous purple dragons of Cormyr are regarded across Faerûn as exemplars of disciplined, skilled, and loyal soldiers. Their reputation is deserved partly because of the heroic actions of their leaders, the purple dragon knights. Purple dragon knights develop uncanny skills relating to coordinating and leading soldiers. Shadowdancers can be discovered in the darkest shadows of the thieves' guild or leading the honorable forces of the Argent Legion as a scout to keep them safe. Training is generally roleplayed through the organization they work with, but does not require active explanation. The Moonwood druids have stood as bastions of quiet protection against those werebeasts who worship Malar and his hunt. While most have a healthy respect and communication with nature, some have straddled the line between respect and complete acceptance. The shifter prestige class represents those druids who have become so integrated with the nature they love that they have difficulty determining which form is their true form. Are they a humanoid race with the ability to join their creature brethren, or are they a creature only now learning to shrug off their hated humanoid skins? For the weapon master, perfection is found in the mastery of a single melee weapon. A weapon master seeks to unite this weapon of choice with his body, to make them one, and to use the weapon as naturally and without thought as any other limb. External links * Forum ** Races and subraces ** Base classes and their specifications ** Prestige classes * Website